Laundry Day
by CatEye360
Summary: Besides, you haven't added my clothes yet so I might as well get naked for a good cause while we're at it. KakaTen


**Laundry Day**

**A/N: **I love the thought of Kakaten. There's just not enough of fics out there so I am making it my mission to pimp out Tenten as much as possible. beams at her brilliant idea

Ahem. I was originally going to stick Sasuke into this, but he doesn't really strike me as a lusty lecher. Kakashi on the other hand… is a closet pervert and I'm willing to bet that he's a bunny. I apologize if the scene was awkward and didn't run smoothly.

**Disclaimer: **not mine.

Life as a shinobi was tumultuous. It was surprising and unexpected at times. One could never return. One might be blasted into the high heavens and be cruelly maimed and handicapped for the rest of their lives. Life, as Tenten knew it, was capricious and ever-changing.

But that didn't mean that laundry had to be.

It did not matter what circumstances were. If she was home on a Saturday, Tenten would always. Do. Laundry. Simple as that. No buts, ands, or ifs. Laundry was every Saturday morning. Everything else would follow accordingly. Even Neji and Lee in their fastidiousness couldn't keep up with her when she went out into the blizzard to do her laundry one winter day when her washing machine broke.

They understood though. Shinobi needed something that was stable. Asuma had his chain smoking. Hinata had her gardening. Shikamaru had his shougi. Kakashi had his porn.

_Speaking of the pervert … where was he?? If his mission went as planned, he should have been home by today. _

----

He didn't want to take the stairs today. Normally he would have trudged up the three flights and meandered down the hallway until he came to her door, but today… today he felt impatient.

It was grueling, point blank. Camping out in the pouring rain for three days straight, sitting in tree branches until his buttocks went numb in the pouring rain, oh and dealing with Naruto's constant whining about the B-ranking of the mission in the pouring rain. Kakashi didn't feel any remorse for ditching the rest of his team at Konoha's gates to deal with the paperwork and the report, taking to the rooftops for a speedy getaway.

It was Saturday. That meant she'd be doing laundry. He hoped that Tenten hadn't started the wash already cause that'd mean he'd have to wash his uniform and gear himself.

He had slipped off his sandals and was about to walk by when he saw her bending over. That was all it took to have his undivided attention. All thoughts of food, showering, or even sleep flew out the window as he stopped to prop himself against the doorframe to ogle his view.

She still hadn't noticed him standing there, hadn't heard him come in. Today being Saturday, she had on a wife beater and jeans, probably so she could run out for groceries later. Grunting, she lowered herself into a squat so she could push the load of whites into the machine. Kakashi made up his mind when he noticed that Tenten was wearing her striped pink underwear today.

She started when she felt a large hand grab her ass. Before she could turn around though, those very same hands grabbed her about the hips and slammed her back against a very male pelvis. "Good morning."

Kakashi smiled against her ear when she let out a shaky breath, leaning her head back against his shoulder as he proceeded to grind against her, his body and the washing machine keeping her pinned between them, unable to move.

"I've missed you," he murmured against her skin before planting kisses along her throat, hands snaking around to her stomach to cup her breasts. She turned to survey him beneath her lashes, smile hidden by her shoulder. Leaning into him, her eyes slid shut as he began gyrating against her harder, more insistently.

"Rough mission?" she queried as he spun her around and lifted her onto the machine, rearing back to pull off his vest and shed his shirt. He just nodded before catching her smiling mouth with his, hands feverishly stroking her.

Tenten turned her head when he began administering his attentions to her slender neck, lips parted and quivering against his shoulder, hands clutching his back. She exhaled loudly, and Kakashi felt her hot breath sweep across his bare skin as he continued to furiously work that soft spot behind her ear. His hand had found its way to her hair ties and had pulled her hair loose, dark brown waves cascading about her shoulders.

"Kakashi…" she groaned, breath catching at her throat, nails digging down his back as those long fingers of his pushed her panties to the side to make room. "Hmm?" he answered, preoccupied with the feel of her thighs around his waist and her slick wetness beneath his fingers.

"Kakashi… the laundry…" Tenten managed to pant out, starting to rear and squirm against his hand. One particularly forceful stroke made her throw her head back, hips bucking. Kakashi pushed her down onto her back and leaned over her, smirking, fingers still pumping rhythmically. "What about the laundry, Tenten?" he drawled, leaning on his elbow, chin propped in his hand to watch her struggle to articulate between clenched teeth.

"You know very well Saturday is laundry day!" she burst, hands clutching his shoulders to push him off, to sit up. She grabbed his wrist, stopping those wicked fingers from continuing, and sat up, catching her breath.

"To hell with laundry day," replied Kakashi, jerking her off the machine. He caught her and lifted her to straddle his waist, hands cupping her hips. "Besides, you haven't added my clothes yet, so I might as well get naked for a good cause while we're at it."

Tenten could only smile at her boyfriend's logic as he leaned up to kiss her.


End file.
